cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gold Nation
}} Formation Gold Nation was formed in a chain of islands, by several former American business people. The main leader of this was Tom "Golddisk". After spending millions of their own dollars to fund a more free and better society, Gold Nation rose. The islands had a population of around 25,000 indigenous people. About half supported the idea of growing a new nation and quickly helped out with constructing new houses, factories, and office buildings. The other half of the indigenous peoples stayed away from the society as much as possible. Island Economy The islands Gold Nation was formed on have proved to be resource rich, which has helped both it's government and citizens become wealthy. Very few people within Gold Nation live below the poverty line (Around 5%) due to these findings. Gold Nation has a strong lumber and wine making industry, as well as several mines. Gold Nation has strong trade partners and has a favorable balance of trade. Exports include agricultural, manufactured, and raw resources. Due to the countries beautiful landscape, ocean tours, and other tourists attractions, it also has a lot of tourists each year. The country has a strong theme park and cruise ship industry based off these tourists as well. Gold Nation is also lucky enough to be able to produce more food than her people need. This has allowed for cheap food prices for all citizens, plus nearly no citizens within her borders starve. Gold Nation has several banks. Gold Nation is also a technology advanced nation and is a strong exporter of tech to other countries. Indigenous Uprising The indigenous people who did not originally join along side Gold Nation have slowly tried to push back our border with them which we have respected since our nations founding. Sadly, this has caused several bloody clashes. The worst thus far has been the Highway 45 Massacre. In 2005, a large group of nearly 5,000 Indigenous people blocked highway 45 which runs along the border between Gold Nation and their lands, and shot and killed any motorists traveling between the area. Nearly 1,500 Gold Nation citizens were killed and injured within 12 hours. After the police forces shut down the entire stretch of highway through here, SWAT teams and the Gold Nation Army moved in to remove the Indigenous peoples from the highway. This resulted in another bloody clash, until finally the Indigenous made a charge towards Gold Nation's forces. By the time the battle ended, nearly two days later, 700 Gold Nation Soldiers and police officers were dead, 4,000 Indigenous people were killed, and 500 were injured. Since that Massacre,the Indigenous people have continued the cause Gold Nation troubles, ranging from killing citizens to attacking military bases. Gold Nation has established a 2 year plan which will strengthen the border defenses, and attempt to come to a diplomatic agreement with the Indigenous peoples. Education Gold Nation has a strong educational system, in which education is compulsory. Gold Nation has many schools and two universities. The Armed Forces of Gold Nation (GNAF) Gold Nation has been forced to maintain a strong Armed Forces consisting of a large ground army, a powerful air force, and a blue water Navy. Gold Nation also has a National Defense Force which helps protect her borders, works along side the Navy with water rescues, and helps communities during and after natural disasters. Gold Nation has been working tirelessly to develop nuclear weapons to help protect her people. So far, Gold Nation currently has several small cruise missiles which are armed with nuclear warheads. Gold Nation also has been expanding it's space program, which is known as the Gold Nation Astronomical and Space Program (GNASP) Gold Nation's defense spending has been on the rise, and within a few years is expected to maintain one of the most powerful armed forces in the world. Diplomatic Relations Gold Nation is a member of the Maroon team, which she has been since her founding. Gold Nation is also a member of the Libertarian Socialist Federation. She has also maintained an alliance with the United States and the United Kingdom. Gold Nation's enemies include those who oppress their peoples and do not provide the most important needs for them. Wars Since Gold Nation was founded, she has been through two major wars. The first was what has been dubbed as the "ClusterF@#k War". During this war Gold Nation was attacked heavily by GOONS, and lost nearly all of her armed forces. Nearly half of the country laid in ruins by the end of war from many cruise missiles and bombing campaigns. Foreign aid, plus the National Defense Forces of Gold Nation helped her rebound quickly, and her government vowed to protect all of Gold Nations citizens from any such incident occurring again. The government's promise has thus far remained in tact. While Gold Nation was involved in the PB-NpO War on the Libertarian Socialist Federation vs. MCXA front, she saw relativity light losses, and manged to be mostly on the offensive for the entire war.